The Pirate Tale of Night Moon/Bohaterowie
Sara- Kapitan Night Moon oraz zwana potocznie Morski Potwór, z powodu swego zadziornego temperamentu. Jest szalona, jak przystało na pirata, ale także uczuciowa no i posiada wyrzuty sumienia. Jest również mistrzynią arkan magii ognia. Należy też dodać, że jest narzeczoną księcia Kastiela, któremu notorycznie uprzykrza życie. Książę Kastiel- Książe krainy Tahen. Ciężko się z nim dogadać oraz dotrzeć do niego. Niemniej jak komuś się uda to wie, że nie ma serca z kamienia. Jest dobrym władcą, który poddał się urokowi pewnej piratki, któa notorycznie włazi mu na głowę. Mimo to posyła za nią list gończy. Jak przystało na narzeczonego, pójdzie za swoją ukochaną nawet na koniec świata. Mistrz arkan czarnej magii. Kim- dragonitka, potomkini legendarnych smoków. Wywodzi się z rodu potomków Czarnych Smoków. Z początku paladynka na usługach księcia Kastiela. Z czasem przyłącza się do wesołej kompanii Sary, aby zakoszotwać przygody na morzu. Jak to stwierdziła, zbieranie podatków oraz ochrona poddanych całkiem się jej znudziła. Alexy i Armin- bliźniacy kieszonkowcy w dodatku półelfy. Dwa przeciwieństwa, które potrafią nieźle nabałaganić. Obaj są ze sobą mocno zżyci. Alexy to typowy śmieszek, który w każdej sytuacji widzi coś śmiesznego. Armin to poważny osobnik, niekiedy za bardzo myślący o sobie. Z początku przemierzali ląd, w celu znalezienia tajemniczych skarbów. Przez przypadek spotkali Sarę. Jako, że przyświecał im ten sam oraz dobrze bawili się, grając księciu na nosie zostali z dziewczyną. Rozalia- piękna i mądra anielica, maginka a zarazem mistrzyni arkan magii wiatru. Poślubiła anioła spokoju Leo, jednego z książąt Nieba. Pomocna w każdej sytuacji, mająca genialne pomysły na uwolnienie pani kapitan z kłopotów. Zawsze służy dobrą radą, jednak nie należy wchodzić jej na odcisk, gdyż to może skończyć się śmiercią. Przyłączyła się do Sary, bo w końcu mogłą zaznać trochę zabawy oraz przygody. Nataniel- książe królestwa Nova. Dobrze ułożony młody chłopak,który robi wszystko, aby jego poddani mieli jak najlepiej. Jest trochę nieśmiały, czasami potrafi chować głowę w piasek i uciekać. Mimo tych wad poddani raczej na niego nie narzekają. Również i on wyrusza w podróż za Sarą i jej załogą, ale z własnych pogódek. Jest mistrzem arkan magii światła. Melania- przyjaciółka księcia Kastiela oraz jego nadworna pani alchemik. Potrafi stworzyć wszelakie miksturki od wybuchowych po takie, które wywołają swędzącą wysypkę na cielę. Dobrze ułożona oraz opanowana. Potrafi uspokoić księcia w każdej sytuacji, no dobra prawie. Jeśli pojawi się obok książę Nataniel to już inna sprawa. Ma małego pomocnika, magicznego kotka z anielskimi skrzydełkami o imieniu Cube. Lysander- nadworny doradca księcia Nataniela Jest najlepszym strategiem wojennym. Jedyny minus to jego zapominalstwo. Dobrze, że nie zapomina o swojej głowie. Żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi trzeba naprawdę dać mu popalić. Nie lubi kłamstwa oraz tego, jakim pierdołą potrafi być książę Nataniel. Wyrusza razem z księciem w podróż. Jest mistrzem szermierki. Martin- nadworny strateg i przyjaciel księcia Kastiela. Bardzo dużo wie na temat kobiet, jest w stanie znieść każdy gniew księcia. Od czasu do czasu po prostu przywali mu w sagan. Wydaje się być beztroskim osobnikiem, który za nic ma niektóre rzeczy. Jednak jest lojalny wobec władcy oraz przyjaciela. Arturo- drugi przyjaciel księcia Kastiela oraz jego szambelan. Jest dość szalony i pewny siebie, aż za bardzo. Zawsze uważa, że ma rację, jednak ma zdolność do spaprania nawet najprostszego zadania. Mimo to, jednak potrafi być niebezpieczny. Jest mistrzem szermierki oraz alchemikiem. Kategoria:Bohaterowie